micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/03 May 2014
23:35:01 I've never been in trouble before 23:35:29 I've gotten warning tho :p 23:35:35 warnings* 23:35:52 Except one time i laughed at a kid who shit his pants. But the reason why i did was because he was making fun of this other poor guy who occasionally shit/peed his pants 23:36:06 KARMA IS A BITCH 23:36:08 How old were they? 23:36:11 idk 23:36:15 i was in 3rd grade 23:36:29 Ohh 23:36:31 I mean i would never laugh at anyone to belittle or make fun of 23:36:39 But i thought it was so funny 23:36:55 Yeah same :P So many kids do that at my school tho 23:37:13 They always make fun of kids 23:37:37 I can't stand how shallow people are 23:37:46 I have only a small range of friends 23:37:56 I mean I'm friendly with everyone 23:37:58 Same :P 23:38:02 And i will talk to anyone 23:38:11 Even kids with disabilities 23:38:16 I don't judge 23:38:26 But some people are shallow as fuck 23:38:27 I'm only non friendly with some people... as in people who bully other kids and stuff 23:38:45 And people that I'm enemies with 23:39:00 I'm friendly with everyone. But for people who bully other kids, i just ignore them 23:39:25 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 23:39:35 It's hard to ignore them. I always try and help bullied kids 23:42:38 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 23:42:45 Welcome back :P 23:43:08 my internet went out 23:43:15 but yea 23:43:25 Dang does it always do that? 23:44:35 there is this one popular gay guy in my school, but i hate how so many people will be friends with him, yet they are so homophobic 23:44:40 Yeah my internet sucks 23:44:58 And it's even worse when there is bad weather 23:45:01 Kids always make fun of me because I'm an atheist :/ 23:45:10 I'm atheist 23:45:24 Cool :D 23:45:42 I classify my self as a scientific atheist 23:45:49 I am not convinced that a god exists 23:46:09 Theists will believe anything. Like a flying sky daddy who made the whole universe and watches everything you do. 23:46:27 Do you watch youtuber Aron Ra? 23:46:38 No :P 23:46:46 Dude he is amazing 23:46:54 Wait is that TheAmazingAtheist? 23:47:00 No it's not 23:47:13 this guy is much more educated and less stupid 23:47:26 Haha xD I'll go check him out 23:47:41 He's a phylogenetics/taxonomy expert 23:47:54 He will argue with creationists on evolution 23:47:56 He is great 23:48:07 I have watched every video he has made 23:48:11 He's so good 23:48:30 Hmm he's pretty interesting 23:48:39 I'll watch some of his vids later 23:48:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36g3auOm9HA 23:48:45 YOUTUBE Title: The Ten Commandments - Duration: 37:02 - Uploaded: 2014-04-28 - Rating: 4.969243 - Views: 35,376 - http://youtu.be/36g3auOm9HA 23:48:57 OMG I just watched that XD 23:49:04 So great 23:49:30 I'm watching it rn omg xD 23:52:20 Dude you will stuck watching Aron Ra for your whole weekend :3 23:52:23 XD 23:53:39 And the one thing i love about Aron is that if he ever says something that is untrue or if he makes an error, he will comment on the video to correct it, or he will make a video addressing these errors 23:53:46 So honest. 23:54:17 That's nice :) This video is hilarious xD 23:54:51 He is very heavy on facts and evidence, but it's so good 23:54:58 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 23:55:18 I love when he debates creationists, that's always hilarrious 23:55:28 and i can't spell 23:55:43 Did u watch the Bill Nye debate? 23:55:49 Yes i did 23:56:30 Bill Nye was so PC. He was trying not to make himself an enemy of religion 23:56:36 Which is understandable 23:56:50 Yeah I love him. He's epic 23:57:08 Aron Ra is so much cooler 23:57:26 Sorry Bill Nye lol 23:58:03 xD 23:58:13 Yeah this guy's pretty cool 23:58:50 Have you seen Cosmos? With Neil Degrasse Tyson 23:59:01 I don't know the channel :/ 23:59:09 But I've looked for it 23:59:16 I watched it online 23:59:21 Somewhere 23:59:28 I can find it for you 00:00:27 Okay 00:00:28 http://www.hulu.com/watch/604551 00:00:33 :) 00:00:44 Thanks man :D I'll watch that tonight 00:01:09 When you watch it, you will realize why so many christians hated it XD 00:02:34 Haha xD 00:02:50 I've only seen the first episode though 00:03:00 I have a lot of TV watching to do over the weekend 00:03:33 Yep. Same here 00:03:47 I have to get caught up on The Walking Dead too 00:04:11 I want to watch Hetalia, Cosmos, and see the first episode of the new 24 :3 00:04:19 I'm all caught up on the walking dead 00:04:30 I watched it on thedarewall.com 00:04:31 I started in like March 00:04:45 Dude it's so good 00:04:49 I'm on like the 2nd season 00:05:10 I'll be honest, the 1st and second seasons kinda scared me 00:05:29 but now, i see a zombies head getting cut off. ehh whatever 00:05:30 LOL 00:05:43 Haha xDD 00:06:39 yep :) 00:06:51 Oh yeah i need to start watching Vikings 00:07:28 Football? 00:07:38 I heard it's good. And i love Roman, Celtic, Minoan, and Egyptian civilization. Vikings aren't too far off from celts 00:07:45 Oh 00:07:46 No it's a show on the history channel 00:07:48 i think 00:07:56 Apparently it's really good 00:08:00 I haven't heard of it 00:08:05 I don't watch football 00:08:09 I don't like it 00:08:50 Me neither 00:08:54 http://the1851chronicle.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/vikings.jpg 00:09:04 It looks badass :p 00:09:14 And i heard it gets creepy ish 00:09:23 Oooo it does 00:09:36 idk who that guy is but i love his eyes 00:09:38 lolololol 00:10:03 My eyes change colours 00:10:11 Did you know blue eyes was a genetic mutation that likely occurred 8,000 years ago? 00:10:22 Mine are blueish gray 00:10:30 but they change to green sometimes 00:10:52 I'm colourblind but people tell me they change from green to blue to browna dn sometimes even red 00:11:00 *brown and 00:11:13 What colors can't you see? 00:11:19 Or can you not see all color? 00:11:29 I can see all colours 00:11:40 Their just hard to identify 00:11:46 ohhhh 00:11:53 Like red and green and purple and grey 00:12:28 Hey well I g2g for a bit I'll probably be back on in maybe an hour 00:12:42 See ya man :) 00:12:47 See ya :) 00:12:56 :3 00:13:12 -!- Corgan2001 has left Special:Chat. 00:19:26 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:20 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:21 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 01:48:48 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:29:27 -!- DFJStaff has joined Special:Chat 03:29:33 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 03:29:53 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:33:08 -!- DFJStaff has left Special:Chat. 03:44:05 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 03:44:18 -!- Corgan2001 has joined Special:Chat 03:44:44 -!- Corgan2001 has left Special:Chat. 03:47:39 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 03:57:57 -!- Corgan2001 has joined Special:Chat 03:58:03 Ello :) 03:58:16 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 03:58:23 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 04:15:26 -!- Corgan2001 has left Special:Chat. 04:17:33 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 08:41:57 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 09:12:13 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 11:46:11 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 11:51:21 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 12:27:10 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 12:27:15 o/ 13:01:03 t 13:27:03 e 14:03:27 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 15:17:50 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 15:19:14 Hai 15:20:40 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 16:02:52 -!- Doctor Tea has joined Special:Chat 16:03:09 Hai 16:04:17 We - Lalkistan Republick want to have dimlomatick with all micrucounryz (sorry for my English - im russian) 16:05:46 -!- Doctor Tea has left Special:Chat. 16:27:52 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 16:29:42 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat. 16:55:23 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 16:55:27 Hey 17:14:47 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 17:14:58 o/ 17:33:15 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 17:41:58 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 17:46:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:46:31 o/ 17:48:19 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:48:44 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:49:13 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:51:06 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:51:09 I am the inventor of the "audio-cake", an audio drama that is also a cake. Yeah, I have weird dreams. 17:54:13 -!- Corgan2001 has joined Special:Chat 17:54:35 Sabovia, I was wondering why you marked my page for deletion. 17:54:52 It's an automatic process. 17:55:11 What do you mean? 17:55:15 If you don't improve your page, it gets marked for deletion. 17:55:20 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:55:24 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:55:39 Oh I see. What do you think I should improve? 17:56:32 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat. 17:56:52 Not trying to be rude, but all of it. 17:57:16 Okay... 17:57:19 Don't write pages like personal diary entries, don't use ALL CAPS, and write the page like a page at Wikipedia. 17:57:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:58:16 Okay. 17:59:52 Good luck. 18:00:00 Thanks. 18:01:55 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:02:11 o/ 18:02:20 Welcome back. 18:04:20 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:04:31 o/ 18:04:34 Good evening! 18:04:57 I'm not sure how to do the wave emoji. 18:05:23 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:05:25 o/ 18:05:29 o / 18:05:30 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:05:33 (no space) 18:05:40 Oh okay o/ 18:06:05 I am the inventor of the "audio-cake", an audio drama that is also a cake. 18:06:18 Hmm.. Audiocake. 18:06:32 Sounds delicious. 18:06:50 Depends on what the audio story is on. 18:06:53 Off-topic,tomorrow is my birthday :P 18:07:02 Congratulations! 18:07:05 Happy early birthday :) 18:07:37 It is your birthday in some countries. 18:08:02 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:08:03 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:08:06 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:08:11 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:08:20 Happy birthday :D 18:08:27 So, yes, Happy Birthday! 18:08:46 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:09:21 Chats surprisingly quiet for saturday. I remember when we had that 14 room last week :O 18:10:49 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:11:04 Thank you all. 18:11:47 even if I heard it is "depressing to wish someone an early birthday" :/ 18:12:16 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:12:26 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:12:38 nevermind 18:13:34 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:13:39 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 18:13:45 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:13:52 So what's new in all of your nations? 18:14:11 Absolutely nothing. 18:14:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:14:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:14:41 Well I'm rewriting my page. 18:15:18 I'm writing my page for de first time :) 18:17:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:18:18 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 18:18:20 How is it depressing to wish someone a happy birthday? 18:19:45 Ah, looking at the chat logs. 18:20:02 !updatelogs 18:20:03 Sabovia: Logs updated (Added 73 lines to log page). Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 18:20:11 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:20:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:21:57 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:22:14 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:22:37 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:26:33 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:26:59 No one is safe from the logs. 18:27:26 Not even the logs themselves! 18:27:30 Can you check my page over please? Make sure its good now? 18:27:32 Yeah, I'm bored. Hello. 18:28:13 "Homosexuality Fairness". 18:28:57 Should I get rid of that? 18:30:05 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:30:59 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 18:31:05 /o 18:31:09 o/ * 18:31:41 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:49 Hey! :D 18:31:56 Hello 18:32:09 Hey :) 18:32:33 I had to rewrite a lot of my page :/ 18:32:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:32:39 Why... 18:32:58 Because it needs improvement. 18:33:22 And to your earlier question, no, just rewrite it. 18:33:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:33:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:33:38 Page improvement and content are 2 different things 18:33:38 Is everything else okay though? 18:33:50 I'm just confused on which 18:34:10 The contents is on the page, and the page needs improvement. 18:34:47 nvm 18:35:13 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:35:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:35:28 So, Rob have you talked to the German Democratic Republic about their law yet? 18:35:37 I haven't 18:35:53 Haven't decided how i should go about it 18:36:05 Hmm 18:36:11 I don't want him to be POed 18:36:14 Also, UCS123, I have recently looked at the chat logs, please don't swear at people, or call people swearwords. 18:36:30 Even when we are not around, we are still watching. 18:37:32 What laws? 18:37:46 Fantastic. Just for the record i did not call anyone a swearword nor did i swear directly at someone. But yes, I'll refrain from saying them 18:37:47 They outlawed homosexuality. 18:37:59 Human rights violation 18:38:01 UNL 18:38:32 Ah, what one? 18:38:49 Ah. 18:38:51 Nvm. 18:38:58 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 18:39:01 -!- Huff has joined Special:Chat 18:39:52 @corgan, does he even realize? 18:39:53 -!- Huff has left Special:Chat. 18:39:56 lol 18:40:09 Realize what? 18:40:16 u and I 18:40:19 LOL 18:40:25 Ohhh haha 18:40:29 "Fantastic. Just for the record i did not call anyone a swearword nor did i swear directly at someone. But yes, I'll refrain from saying them" The chat logs are different to what you're saying, but okay. 18:40:45 I never denied saying it 18:40:55 "Just for the record i did not call anyone a swearword nor did i swear directly at someone." 18:40:58 I just didn't say it in a negative way towards anyone 18:41:50 "Just for the record i did not call anyone a swearword nor did i swear directly at someone." That doesn't even imply that, and that sentence is you denying it. 18:42:00 No 18:42:05 Yes. 18:42:32 That is YOU denying it. 18:43:02 Please don't lie to an admin when I can already see you denied it. 18:43:16 When i say "swear directly at someone", that means I am saying go f*** yourself. No I didn't say it towards anyone nor did i call anyone a curse word. But i did curse 18:43:47 But, atleast you said you wouldn't do it again. 18:43:56 And i won't 18:44:13 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:44:19 o/ 18:44:25 o/ 18:44:32 o/ 18:44:43 I hate my bloody internet connection. 18:44:45 o/ 18:44:51 Made some great progress today, having a culture check. 18:45:15 I'm just helping you to understand my usage f the word. Because you may have the logs. But from messages you don't always know the tone and direction of the phrase. But yeah i apologize, no hard feelings? 18:45:16 Quick question, what do you think of the guys at .org. 18:45:31 what do you mean .org? 18:45:33 Who? 18:45:37 *? 18:45:45 of* 18:46:09 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:47:12 Anyone know who the guys at .org are? 18:47:17 I do. 18:47:20 micronations.org 18:47:24 They are okay I guess, I don't mind that much. Until I found out what they think of us. 18:47:27 Oh I see 18:47:28 OHHHH 18:47:40 what do they think of us :o 18:47:40 What do they think of us? 18:47:45 lol 18:48:28 I was actually making a page their earlier. 18:48:49 I haven't talked to anyone on the site tho 18:49:38 I have talked to Austenasia/ 18:49:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:50:06 Just for the record, .org means MicroWiki.org.uk 18:50:22 Sabovia is recognized by Austenasia. 18:50:34 And protected by it. 18:50:41 .organization 18:51:04 Austenasia has a boring website 18:51:09 But i love their flag 18:51:15 Sorry, again, what do you guys think of MicroWiki.org.uk? 18:51:36 They are okay I guess, I don't mind that much. Until I found out what they think of us. 18:51:54 What do they think of us tho? 18:51:59 It's too... Wikipedia ish 18:52:00 So, for example, if they took charge here, what would you do? 18:52:05 wikia is better 18:52:12 "took charge" 18:52:14 ? 18:52:16 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:52:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:52:23 Yeah I like Wikia better. 18:52:35 As Im new im not sure how to answer that. 18:52:36 wikia is more inviting 18:53:09 And it looks more user-friendly 18:53:31 It just looks better in general lol 18:53:38 If MicroWiki had power here. 18:53:43 Yep. Pretty much 18:53:49 define power 18:53:50 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 18:53:56 o/ 18:54:04 Well I don't know how the people there are 18:54:06 o/ 18:54:12 I don't need to define it, it's pretty self-explanatory. 18:54:39 No, I don't know what you mean by power. What powers will 'they' have? 18:54:54 I think he means they'd be admins 18:55:09 And why is that so terrible? 18:55:16 Will they be really harsh? 18:55:19 Yes, admin power. 18:55:22 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 18:55:30 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 18:55:31 Hi 18:55:37 Hello :) 18:56:03 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 18:56:19 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:33 UCS123, No I'm just asking what you think. 18:56:44 Oh 18:56:52 I don't think I'd mind 18:56:53 Well I personally don't mind 18:57:00 (PB) 18:57:17 I mean i probably already get on the admins nerves here and there XD (sorry) 18:57:33 I mean as long as hey leave me alone their should be no problem 18:57:53 This might be a stupid question, but is there a limit to how many admins there can be? 18:58:12 they* 18:58:19 there* 18:58:32 I can't do english today lol 19:00:20 Brb everyone 19:00:25 kk 19:01:53 We've got enough admins as it is. 19:02:34 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:03:26 Uploaded a photo of a new building going up with our alternate flag. 19:03:44 Oh okay 19:03:49 'oooooo i wanna see :p 19:03:53 *goes to look* 19:03:56 (PB) 19:04:17 what does pb mean ._. 19:04:29 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_1716-1-.JPG 19:04:50 Its structure is almost complete 19:05:01 That is the same flag of the state of Alabama, USA 19:05:09 I'm pretty sure XD 19:05:20 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:05:26 Yes it is lol 19:05:29 Are you taking over Alabama? 19:05:31 XD 19:05:45 But seriously, I like it :) 19:05:52 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:05:56 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:06:08 I have a good idea for people to use flags without actually having to sew them 19:06:09 I have no structure 19:06:12 (PB) 19:06:18 Thanks, We are making it our secondary flag. 19:06:32 Just pick a random countries flag, and turn it upside down. 19:06:43 And you can just fly that flag. 19:07:00 lol 19:07:35 UNION JACK, why won't you change!!!!! XD 19:08:08 http://msa.maryland.gov/msa/mdmanual/01glance/images/flag3.gif 19:08:12 The flag of my state 19:08:32 I sense Chesapake 19:09:11 I live a little bit away from the bay, but yes that is nearby :p 19:09:18 (relative to me) 19:10:47 But we still need to nail the wood in the photo btw. 19:11:02 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 19:11:14 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 19:11:39 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 19:12:47 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:12:57 o/ 19:13:02 o/ 19:13:18 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:1.jpg Here it is. I edited it. 19:13:32 o/ 19:13:47 I am quite nervous tonight :/ 19:13:56 Why?! 19:14:03 Goin on date :3 19:14:05 XD 19:14:15 on a** 19:14:31 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 19:14:34 Why? 19:14:54 Meh,a random person called the Romanians using a random racial slur. 19:15:23 And you are nervous of a stupid person? 19:15:28 Yes! 19:15:47 Was it targeted at you? 19:15:50 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:55 I'm nervous of a lot stupid people.But i also live in America.... 19:15:58 o/ 19:15:59 I couldn't take it anymore,so I blocked that person from Facebook. At Romanians. 19:16:29 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:18:11 (PB) 19:18:36 There is no emoticon as such. Contact an administrator for more. 19:18:43 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:20:32 (PB) 19:21:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:25:23 test 19:26:26 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 19:26:27 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:26:30 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:26:40 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 19:26:47 o/ 19:26:51 (PB) 19:27:08 Could you please just wait for once? 19:27:16 -!- Corgan2001 has left Special:Chat. 19:27:23 And stop spamming (PB). 19:27:34 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 19:28:12 This is meant for people to talk to each other, not to spam (PB). 19:29:56 Oh, and (PB) does exist. 19:29:59 now. 19:30:00 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:30:01 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:30:54 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:31:47 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 19:31:52 o/ 19:31:54 o/ 19:32:08 How do we get little flags like that for chat for our nations? 19:33:28 By asking, and not spamming everytime you don't get what you want. 19:33:34 (I know you haven't). 19:34:12 When he kept doing that i kept thinking peanut butter LOL 19:34:58 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:34:58 I see, I was just curious :) 19:35:22 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:35:22 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:35:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:36:16 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:36:46 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:37:18 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:37:21 (fksec) 19:37:31 Wow,it has disappeared! 19:37:42 (apologies,I was testing) 19:38:10 "peanut butter"....how is it like? Never ate something like that whole my life. 19:38:18 The flag has been removed by imgur. 19:38:25 Peanut butter is amazing 19:38:27 You can post your flag, but you can't go. 19:38:28 (PB) 19:38:30 (PB) 19:38:31 (PB) 19:38:32 (PB) 19:38:33 (PB) 19:38:34 (PB) 19:38:42 Sab,don't spam! 19:38:56 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:39:00 hola 19:39:03 o/ 19:39:22 o/ 19:39:42 (ai_ 19:39:46 (ai) 19:39:51 (austrar) 19:40:02 aig? 19:40:04 Austrar,you may simply ask someone :) 19:40:15 Don't spam,we already have a precedent. 19:40:56 Austrar, if you don't get your flag added right away, don't keep asking. 19:41:05 We have a precedent. 19:41:23 Ok. 19:41:25 Thank you for your understanding! 19:42:16 I don't fight back if in situations like that, I just try to be part of the community and not end up like some of the banned users. 19:43:17 Nearly finished the first half of my page :D 19:43:24 yay 19:43:31 UCS,it is not that the peanut butter is expensive here and I can't afford it,it's just......I can't find it in the stores xD 19:43:42 I live in Eastern Europe. 19:43:53 That's understandable 19:44:08 When i lived in ireland we had a hard time finding it XD 19:44:13 YOUTUBE Title: Who See - Igranka (Montenegro) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (1) - Duration: 03:12 - Uploaded: 2013-05-15 - Rating: 4.637346 - Views: 236,852 - http://youtu.be/FR9rtB2ilZU 19:44:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR9rtB2ilZU The montenegrian space program has taken some of its time to appear on Eurovision XD 19:44:15 I understand your pain. Back in Uruguay memory cards cost an absolute ton of cash, over here they're cheap as hell. 19:44:26 Memory cards? 19:44:42 They are not expensive,nor too cheap here. 19:44:44 Peanuts are native to the americas and i guess it never caught on in europe 19:45:01 Same thing with corn 19:45:07 but u guys have popcorn 19:45:11 I know that this may sound awful, but I really get frustrated when people repeat themselves over, and over, and over, and over again. 19:45:19 Of course we have popcorn. 19:45:20 Cameras are fairly cheap, though most of them are just knock-offs made in a Bolivian sweatshop ^_^ 19:45:29 I personally ate popcorn a lot of times. 19:45:44 Anyone like me with people repeating themselves? 19:46:03 Me? 19:46:12 @HermitKing What country so you live in? 19:46:26 I'm a "go with the flow" type person. I don't let dumb things like that get to me. but i get how it can be annoying 19:46:28 I live in the UK at this moment, however I come from uruguay. 19:46:38 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:46:42 Uruguay is pretty awesome 19:46:44 Am I the only one who realised Sab was making a joke there? xD 19:46:47 just saying 19:47:30 what was the joke?.. 19:47:42 He kept saying that he hated people repeating themselves... 19:48:05 Ohhhhh 19:48:07 LOL 19:48:15 I didn't even realize that hahahaha 19:48:58 ;) 19:49:07 :p 19:49:16 But are memory cards that expensive in Uruguay? 19:49:59 Their president only gets paid $10,000, I'm sure a lot of things are expensive there 19:50:07 lol 19:50:08 Hermit, I wasn't making a joke. 19:50:14 Oh. 19:50:23 LOL 19:50:24 a month or a year? 19:50:25 Well it seemed like it because you kept repeating you- 19:50:27 I give up 19:50:35 XD 19:50:44 He only gets paid $10,000 because he donates the rest to charity. 19:51:02 but the question is:a month or a year? 19:51:04 90% of it i believe :) 19:51:16 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:51:17 Good man 19:51:43 A year. 19:52:07 He just wants enough to survive, he isn't one for luxury. 19:52:10 Ah,that is what most Romanians earn a year. 19:52:34 Yeah but the Romanian President probably earns more than that, I think? 19:52:47 I don't know how much does the Romanian president earns. 19:52:56 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:53:05 o/ 19:53:07 My family only makes a little more than 20k in america. That is below the poverty line 19:53:07 Welcome back. 19:53:22 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:53:30 I know that Romanian MP's earn 1200 euros a month,that the Romanian EMP's earn 2000 euros a month.. 19:53:35 I'm not sure how much my family earns, but we get by. 19:53:38 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:54:04 But i feel rich (lifestyle wise). I'm not rich at all. The avg american gets 40k. And most of the people that live near me probably make 60k, or 70k 19:54:24 I should pay our Chief Minister, nah. 19:54:28 We don't have a lot compared to everyone here. But the little that i have is luxury for many parts of the world 19:55:08 But yet,most of the Romanians living in cities live in pre-fabricated blocks of flats. 19:55:51 I have been to Serbia, that's pretty close to Romania. But Belgrade is a very rich city compared to the cities around it. 19:56:09 Such pre-fabricated blocks of flats are present all around Eastern Europe,all around communism has penetrated in. 19:57:18 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:57:45 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:58:12 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 19:58:27 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 19:58:30 test 19:59:33 o/ 19:59:45 I was just refreshing. 20:00:05 Personally,I wish I could live in a Western city. But I am too young to do that :/ 20:00:16 o/ 20:00:28 who came here? 20:01:56 nevermind 20:02:40 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 20:02:43 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:03:57 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 20:04:19 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:04:39 test 20:04:40 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 20:14:32 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 20:30:00 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:17 Hi 20:30:21 (PB) 20:30:24 yes 20:30:30 thank 20:30:54 (pb) 20:31:34 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 20:45:20 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 20:45:47 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 20:47:30 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 20:47:57 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 21:41:15 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 23:23:47 -!- Joe1945 has joined Special:Chat 23:23:52 -!- Joe1945 has left Special:Chat. 2014 05 03